


Coffee, Cats, and Comfort

by saintvaast



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Because I can, Cat Cafe, Davids new name is Daisy, Everyone Is Gay, H - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Jasper is alive, Max is 14, Max is a Little Shit (Camp Camp), Multi, Nightmares, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Nerris (Camp Camp), Other, Trans Female Character, Trans Female David, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Max, Trans rights, but he's still supportive, nonbinary OC, pansexual Gwen, some OCs, this is gonna be a wild ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvaast/pseuds/saintvaast
Summary: David didn’t know what was wrong with him. He just didn’t understand. Why did he feel this way, why was this happening? He’d felt this way all his life, but he really just didn’t understand. Why did he feel like something was off, something was very, very wrong? It had nagged at him his whole life, like a ball and chain attached to his ankle. He had ignored it his whole life, just kept dragging the ball along, waiting for it to fall off, to erode away with age. It never did. It just got heavier, it grew. David never knew why. He never knew why, whenever he stood in front of the mirror he felt sick. He could never explain the negative feeling. He never had a word for it. Until Max showed up.(NOT maxvid)
Relationships: David/Gwen (Camp Camp), David/Gwen/Jasper (Camp Camp), David/Jasper (Camp Camp), Ered Miller/Nikki, Harrison/Nerris (Camp Camp), Max/Neil (Camp Camp)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 112





	1. David

David didn’t know what was wrong with him. He just didn’t understand. Why did he feel this way, why was this happening? He’d felt this way all his life, but he really just didn’t understand. Why did he feel like something was off, something was very, very wrong? It had nagged at him his whole life, like a ball and chain attached to his ankle. He had ignored it his whole life, just kept dragging the ball along, waiting for it to fall off, to erode away with age. It never did. It just got heavier, it grew. David never knew why. He never knew why, whenever he stood in front of the mirror he felt sick. He could never explain the negative feeling. He never had a word for it. Until Max showed up. 

The sign-up papers showed Max as a female, but Max was… well, Max was Max. He was a rough, negative little boy, and made sure everyone called him such. David was confused by the discrepancy, until Gwen explained what he was. More importantly, she explained what dysphoria was. David immediately made a connection between this dysphoria and his chain. What did it mean, though?

What did it mean?

David’s eyes squeezed closed as his vision grew red from the light of the rising sun. He squirmed under the covers, pulling the covers further over his face, wishing for just 1 more hour of sleep. Nightmares and insomnia make a pretty lethal combo, David thought as he tiredly pushed the cover off of himself and stretched himself out on the bed, taking care to nurse the bruise on his side from falling off the bed in the middle of the night. He grunted and winced but dragged himself out of bed. Ready to face the day, tired and bruised. David hoped this insomnia would go away soon, along with these nightmares and the terrible thoughts. They sure made it hard to give the campers the best summer they could have.

David jolted awake in a cold sweat, chest heaving. The rain was still pouring outside the cabin, and the clock on the wall read 3:30 AM. David took a deep breath, shaking as he stepped out of bed. He stumbled as his legs almost failed to hold him, standing up straight after some effort. He walked over to the door, hand stopping on the handle for a while as David got lost in thought. He turned the handle slowly, stepping out into the rain. The rain felt nice on his skin, disguising the gross feeling of sweat. David just stood there for a while, thinking. What was happening to him? He didn’t know. Why was it happening to him, and why now? What was the connection between the ball and chain and the nightmares and the awful thoughts? Why were the awful thoughts plauging him? Why did he feel wrong? A gust of wind shoved David slightly to the side, knocking him out of his stupor. He walked again, making the short trek to the lakeside. 

As he stood on the dock, one thought overtook him: 

_ He could jump into that water. He could stop the thoughts, with one swift motion. He could just… step off the end. _

David shuddered, standing back from the edge of the dock, sitting down to stay upright. These thoughts were very scary. David knew he shouldn’t have them, but they just kept coming, telling him all sorts of things, like how he wasn’t right, he was all wrong, and if he couldn’t fix himself, he should just… well, he didn’t want to say it. It wasn’t really that he had to fix himself, actually, it was like… there’s something else out there, that’s oh so unachievable, but it’s what’s right for him, his perfect self. He knew what it was, what he wanted, but he hated saying it. It just wasn’t right. His mother always said… he knew his mother wouldn’t be happy with the things David wanted to be. And that made David shake. 

A voice cut through his thoughts, shaking him with surprise. 

“What the fuck are you doing out here in the rain, you crazy fuck!? I know you love nature and shit, but jesus, this is taking two steps too far,” Max’s gravelly voice cut through the rain and torrents of the lake. David turned to see the telling blue hoodie blowing in the storm. Max stepped closer and then spoke again, “Jesus christ, you’re shaking like a fucking leaf! Get the fuck up- holy shit, you look awful,, are you crying?? You’re a hot mess- come here, dipshit-” Max grabbed David and hauled him up, slinging his arm over his shoulder. David’s eyes were hazy, and Max cast a concerned glance back at the dock while dragging David back to his cabin, wondering just what David was doing over there… 

A few yards away, Gwen swung the door to the counselor cabin open, frantically looking around and sighing with relief when she saw David with Max. She jogged over to help David to get back to the cabin. They met in the middle and David shakily stood up straight up and tried to walk by himself, stumbling over to the door, supported by Gwen and Max, and flopping onto his bed and (seemingly) falling asleep. 

“You wanna explain what the hell that was?” Max pressed as soon as the door was closed. 

“I couldn’t explain if I tried. He leaves every other night, and comes back in the morning, looking like death but raring to go at another day. I know he’s lying, anyone could tell. He’s not okay, but he just won’t talk.”

“Jesus, that’s bad… I might have to talk to him later. It’s lucky I found him down there, he deadass looked like he was… I don’t even know.”

When morning came, David was gone. Gwen picked the note up off the table. 

_ Hey Gwen, I’m taking today off. I really need a break so I’m staying in town. You can find me at the new cafe if you need me.  _

_ Love, David <3  _

Gwen sighed in relief. She was glad David was taking some time for himself, it might help him. 

David was lost in thought as he drove, slight bounce of the car somewhat relaxing. He wondered why Max had been out last night, and why words wouldn’t leave his throat when he tried to speak. He needed a break, that was for sure. 

As he drove into town, he immediately spotted the new cafe. It was a very nice place, very proffesional and yet warm and welcoming. There were already some people inside. The sign swinging above the door read,  _ ‘The Love Cup’ _ and below that, on a separate sign hanging from the first one,  _ ‘(with cats!)’ _ . David parked his car and got out, locking his door as he walked towards the cafe. The door swung open with a little jingle of a small bell above the door. 

“Welcome to The Love Cup! How can I help you today?” Greeted a smiling face behind the counter. A cat was already rubbing against David’s leg, purring loudly. The counter had bar stools all along it, several of which were occupied already. David walked up to the counter and sat in one of the bar stools, next to a tall woman who was chatting with some other people at the bar. The menu was slid in front of him by the nice person behind the counter and David took to reading it. There were many different options, and lots of sweet treats to pick from. One thing David did not recognize was the boba tea. He had never heard of it before. He was eyeing the picture next to it when the lady next to him burst out in laughter along with her group of friends. The sudden loud noise scared David straight out of his seat, and onto the ground. His earlier bruise from falling off the bed protested painfully to being slammed on again. The person behind the counter immediately rushed around to help David up, and the lady next to him asked him if he was ok. 

“I’m fine,” David got out through clenched teeth, forcing himself back into the chair. A cat hopped onto the counter in front of him and rubbed against his arm, purring loudly. David smiled slightly and gave the kitty a loving rub. 

“I see Maxine likes you. She’s been purring at you a lot. She’s never really done that with anyone before. By the way, have you chosen something to drink yet? It’ll be on the house, just for that fall. Are you sure you’re okay, by the way? You look-“

“I’m fine, really. And you don’t need to pay for my drink, a little fall doesn’t really constitute that. I’ll have whatever you want to make,” he said, rubbing the cat along her side. The barista’s face lit up at the words ‘whatever you want to make’ and they immediately jumped into action, practically bouncing around the bar. David spaced out again, mindlessly petting the cat while she purred in content. 

“So what’s your name, sweets?” The woman beside David turned to him. David looked up at her in surprise. He wasn’t really expecting to be talked to. The woman was larger than David, probably 6 inches taller. Her face was strong and kind, the kind of face that was seemingly made for a smile. Her dark skin was smooth, but she had smile lines and laugh lines, she had to be 30 or older. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with life, and her impossibly curly hair framed her face. 

David hesitated. Why did his name not come to mind? David knew his name, but the little voice in his head said,  _ that’s not your name. _ David stuttered for 5 seconds before saying something along the lines of, 

“D-da- Dada-  da,, v… id… ”. 

“I didn’t hear that. You know what? I’ll just call you Daisy. You seem like a Daisy to me,” the woman smiled. David smiled too, for some odd reason. 

“My name is Tulip, and the kid you see behind the counter is Lucky. They’re the best barista this shop has to offfer.”

“Aww, that’s so nice! I’m also the only barista currently employed here, oddly enough. It’s a little stressful, but working here is fun!” Lucky chirped from behind the counter as they worked. 

David smiled. He didn’t know why, but this place had a calming aura. Maybe it was the people, maybe it was the cats, maybe it was the smell. But for some reason, if only for a short time, David was able to forget about the voices and the dreams, and a weight lifted off of his chest. 


	2. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky is fascinated by the new regular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way David/Daisy is referred to will change with the change of POV, and with how the current POV sees them. enjoy the story!
> 
> ~Apollo

Lucky loved their job. They got to make drinks all day, meet so many new people, and there was always something for their hands to do. Pushing buttons on the register, making drinks, cleaning of counters, petting the cats- it was constantly switching from one thing to another, and Lucky loved it. The array of different people one can meet and see when behind a counter fascinated Lucky. Just the sheer variation in people’s shapes, sizes, colors, faces, hair, and personalities made Lucky’s head spin. They worked here every day, and every day, the same group came in to say hello, and to get coffee- Lucky knew each of their orders by heart. Tulip got a latte with almond milk, Dane got a large black coffee with a dash of sugar, Rose got a sweet tea (in her own cup), and Hyacinth got raspberry lemonade. Okay, so maybe they didn’t all get coffee, but they still came in every morning and talked to them while they opened up shop. Recently a new person became a semi-regular as well, this new person they called Daisy. Lucky could feel that Daisy had troubles of his own. He came in looking so sad, but he always cheered up when Maxine purred at him and Tulip and friends started talking. Tulip was fascinated by Daisy. 

“Daisy! Good Morning! Welcome! Can I get something going for you?” Lucky chirped, bouncing around behind the counter as always. 

“Some milk tea would be nice. Something sweet, please,” Daisy said while sitting down, already stroking Maxine, smiling slightly. Lucky pounced at the task, hands working without even needing focus. 

“How did you sleep last night? Do you have much planned for today? Did you bring your own straw-like last time? Does strawberry and sugar sound good? Do you want some treats fro Maxine? How-” 

“One question at a time please. I slept…  _ ok _ last night. Yes, I have plans for today, here’s the straw, and strawberry and sugar sounds amazing,” Daisy smiled, used to Lucky’s daily 20 questions. 

“Daisy! Lucky!” Tulip’s strong voice came in through the doorway as she, Dane, Rose, and Hyacinth came in soaked from the rain outside. Now that they were paying attention, Lucky noticed that Daisy was wet as well, his red hair dripping rainwater down his face. 

“Tulip! How are you today? How did you sleep? Did you enjoy your concert last night? What-”

“I’m good, I slept well, the concert was great. I trust you know what I’d like?”

“It’s already sitting on the counter there for you. As well as Dane’s coffee, Rose’s tea, and Hyacinth’s lemonade. And here’s Daisy’s strawberry and sugar milk tea!” Lucky smiled, sliding the cup over to Daisy’s seat. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask, what’s that green, white, and purple flag behind the counter?”

Lucky glanced over their shoulder, remembering the manager allowing them to decorate a bit. The small flag hung unmoving on the wall, and Lucky smiled. 

“That’s the Genderqueer flag! My manager said I could decorate this place a little, so I put that up, along with a bunch of other things to make this place more decorative!”

“What’s Genderqueer?” Daisy asked curiously, swirling his tea in one hand. 

“I don’t really know how to explain it… I’m Genderqueer, that’s why I go by they/them pronouns. Genderqueer itself is an umbrella term for anyone whose gender identity doesn’t fit into the gender binary,” Lucky explained, partially talking with their hands, “like someone who isn’t a boy OR a girl, or is both, or sits on the middle of the spectrum.” 

“What spectrum? And what’s a gender identity?”

“Well Daisy,” Tulip’s voice came from beside him, “A gender identity is what you feel inside. What your heart tells you you’re meant to be. It’s your own sense of your gender, and it may or may not line up with what you were assigned at birth. This gender identity falls somewhere on a spectrum, what we like to call the gender spectrum. Lucky, do you still have that chart you showed me on your phone?”

Lucky made a few taps on their phone then handed it to Tulip, who then showed the screen to Daisy. On the screen, Daisy saw a square covered in color. Two opposite corners were pink and blue, and they were labeled female and male respectively. In the other two corners were yellow and white, labeled both and neither. In the middle was labeled unknown. 

“I fall about right there,” Lucky said, pointing to a spot between the both and unknown labels. “and someone else might fall right there or there,” they said, pointing to two other spots on the screen, “and that would be just fine. It really doesn’t matter what someone identifies as, as long as you just respect their pronouns and are nice to them,” Lucky said, smiling as Daisy sipped his tea and frowned in thought. His brow furrowed as though he were on the edge of a big idea, a word on the tip of his tongue. He sat there for quite a few minutes like that, finishing his tea and turning to pet Maxine. 

“So, like Max would fall on there…” he mumbled to himself, tapping a spot in the air. 

“What’s that, hon?” Tulip said, looking down at Daisy, who jumped a bit, coming out of his trance. 

“Oh, nothing, just thinking about one of my campers, Max…”

“You never told us you worked with kids. Who’s Max?”

Daisy smiled like he was excited at the opportunity to talk about this.

“I work at Camp Campbell, down by Lake Lilac- I’m the camp director after Mr. Campbell framed me for running a camp scam and losing a camper to a rival camp in a bet. Max is one of my campers, he’s been coming since he was ten. He and his two friends, Neil and Nikki come here every summer. Max has grown so much since his first summer- he tried to kill me with a very elaborate Rube Goldberg device that ended in a catapult. The boulder hit the camp mascot instead of me, and surprisingly enough, the hamster survived. Until he was eaten by a platypus, which is now our camp mascot. Now, he’s a model camper! Kind of…” He trailed off at the end, leaving Lucky wondering what ‘kind of’ meant. 

A loud ringing sound came from Daisy’s pocket, and he pulled a small device out of it- not a phone, but what looked like a pocket alarm clock. He jumped when he saw the time and scrambled to get down, frantic to get out the door. 

“Woah there, what’s wrong?”

“I’m late for camp! See you tomorrow!”

And he was out the door. 


	3. Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Max does some spying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh, ive been getting a lot of love on this fic! thank you so much! i hope you enjoy the chapter

MAX

David had the camp on a routine this summer. They would wake up at 8, eat breakfast in the hall with Quartermaster, Gwen, and David, and at 9 they would leave the hall and start the day’s activities. Mondays would have the most outdoorsy activities, Tuesdays would have Neil, Space Kid and Dolph’s camps, Wednesdays would be free days, like a free space in a bingo board, Thursdays would be the magic camp, theatre camp, and extreme sports camps, and Fridays were other activities. 

Max didn’t want to admit it, but the routine was nice. Adventure days and wacky hijinks were completely unpredictable still, but hey, at least you know who’s day it is. 

“Max, get up, we’re going to miss breakfast!” Nikki yelled in Max’s ear, jolting him awake. He sprang up, nearly falling out of the bed. 

“Nikki, I swear to god, the next time you do that, I  _ will _ punch you in the face.”

“Aww, you love me too much to do that.”

“No, I don’t. Now go away so I can get dressed.”

“Just make sure you come to breakfast. David isn’t here today so it’s more pancakes for us!” Nikki said as she trotted out of the tent. Max sighed. He slipped his signature blue hoodie over his head and put on a new pair of jean shorts. He looked at his hair in the mirror for a second before deciding against trying to tame it. 

Pulling open the entrance to his tent, he stepped onto the grass and a grin slipped onto his face. Today was Wednesday. Hell yeah. He started at a run to the hall, passing Dolph and Ered on his way. The hall itself was big, not the same as it had been 5 years ago. They had rebuilt it (after the squirrels attacked again). They added a better kitchen, bigger windows, and working toilets. Nothing too grand. It mostly just looked like before, but bigger. Max yanked the door open, greeted by Neil and Nikki, sitting in the seats nearest the door. Max jogged over and sat down. Nikki and Neil had already gotten him food. 

“So, what do you think we’ll do today?”

“I don’t know, what’s the probability of learning what David gets up to on his free days?”

“Hell yeah! Spying on David. That sounds like a  _ great _ idea. I’m calling it now, he’s getting camp supplies and coffee.”

“Nah, I’m pretty sure he goes to that new cafe in town.  _ Then _ he gets camping supplies. Or maybe he goes to the animal shelter.”

The three children continued discussion as they ate, debating David’s hair situation.

“I tell you, he’s growing it out! He’s grown it 1 ½ inch in the past month. That’s not even possible! And it’s weird. Why would he be growing his hair out? It’s not like growing out your hair has any benefits. In fact, long hair can really get in the way. If I’m right, that’s why Nikki cut hers!” Neil turned to Nikki, who nodded her head enthusiastically. Her mini pigtails bobbed on top of her head. 

“David is weird. He’s probably just forgetting to cut it. Or maybe he just wants to grow it out. For whatever reason. Maybe he just wants long hair. I mean, Nikki gave herself an undercut because she wanted to. Who’s to say he’s not just experimenting with his looks?”

“An unexpected reaction from you, Max.”

“I’m adamant about freedom of expression. I may be a piece of shit, but I can have political opinions.”

“ Never said you couldn’t. You got the keys?” Neil asked, and Max jingled a keychain with a painted beer bottle cap hanging off it and a small silver key. Nikki grinned and stood up, pushing her breakfast down the table, making it slam into Nerf’s on the other end of the table. 

“Well, what are we waiting for?”

☠

Max’s hands gripped the handles of Gwen’s motorcycle as he sped down the dirt roads. Neil’s arms were around his waist, and Nikki’s arms were around Neil’s. They all wore helmets, and Max’s leather jacket flapped in the wind. He always donned it before riding. Neil’s hands gripped the fabric of the hoodie underneath it. Max slowed a little. He knew Neil got anxious. 

The town was in view now, roughly ¼ mile ahead. Max slowed to about the speed limit in town, navigating until he saw the new building. He parked next to David’s car, letting Neil down as Nikki hopped down on the other side. They walked to the entrance of the place, and Max looked at the sign. ‘The Love Cup’. What a weird name. Below it, ‘(with cats!)’. Max pushed open the door, hearing a bell jingle. The person behind the counter turned his way, eyes sparkling. Max walked up to the register, pretending to not notice David, who was waving frantically at him. 

“I’ll have, uhh, a Dragonfruit Refresher, iced. 20 oz cup, please. Neil?”

“I’ll just have water. But a cookie would be nice.”

“Three cookies. Nikki, what do you want?”

“Ooohh! There are so many options! I think I’ll try… the raspberry smoothie, 15 oz, please!”

“Coming right up!” the person said, “That’ll be $12.26, your orders will be ready in a bit, for the time being, you can sit at the bar or any of the other seats in the cafe. Could I have your name?”

“Max,” he stated as he counted out cash to pay. He ignored Neil’s grumbling and put the money for all three drinks and cookies on the counter. The person took the money and stuffed it in the register, bounced on their heels impatiently as the receipt printed, tore it out, handed it to Max, and set to work making their drinks. He dragged Nikki and Neil to the comfy-looking chairs by the large windows that looked out on the town. 

“I could’ve-”

“Neil, shut up and let me treat you. I swear, every time you insist on paying for shit I lose another brain cell. Let me be a fucking gentleman. Nikki, put that catnip back in your pocket. Focus on the task at hand. Act natural. He can’t hear us, so we just wait for our drinks then sit a little closer and eavesdrop. It’s probably just boring stuff, or he doesn’t talk at all, so after this stage, we move onto whatever he does next,” Max explained to the group, as Neil pulled a notebook out of his pocket. Nikki fluffed her dress in her seat impatiently. 

“Neil. Dirtbag.”

Neil handed over the dirt inhaler. Max steadied his gaze at David and the other people at the counter. They were talking excitedly. The barista was talking as well. David looked over his shoulder at Max. Max stuck out his tongue. David smiled, then turned back to the barista. Max turned to Nikki and Neil, who were watching the cat on the ground begging for the catnip in Nikki’s pocket. Nikki lifted her dress out of the reach of the cat’s claws, struggling to get the petticoats together. Max rolled his eyes. The fact that Nikki had even agreed to wear that dress was beyond him. Neil and Max had it easy. Max thought back to the project itself. For this week, they had to come up with coordinating outfits from different time periods. Today’s schedule said the 1950's. Max hadn’t really tried, though his jacket made him look like a biker bad boy (Nikki’s words). It fit with the vibe somehow. Neil was wearing a white button-up and a sweater-vest. Nikki had a retro dress made for her by Dolph. She also had combat boots on, which didn’t match the dress, but somehow made the look make sense on her. Together, they really looked the part. 

“Max! Your drinks!”

Max got up, motioning Neil and Nikki to follow. They came up and grabbed each of their drinks in turn. They sat down just close enough to the bar that they could clearly hear what was being said. Max continued to ignore David’s attempts to talk to him. As they sat down, Max listened in to the conversation.

“Well, aren’t they cute? What a good look, I love the 1950’s vibe! He certainly didn’t want to talk to you, though.”

“Ah, that’s just Max for you. And yes, they do look good. It’s a camp project, coordinating outfits for different time periods. The campers decide the periods and which days they do which. I’m supposed to be matching with my fellow counselors, Gwen and Jasper today but decided to wait on getting fully dressed until I get back. Today’s my day off, so I don’t have to go back to camp until 3.”

“What are you planning on wearing, Daisy?”

Daisy? What the hell was up with that? Max looked to Neil and Nikki, who shrugged. Max continued listening.

“I’m honestly kind of conflicted. We have two suits and one dress. Gwen says she wants to wear one of the suits, which leaves me and Jasper with one dress and one suit. To be honest, I wanna let him wear the suit and the dress is  _ really  _ pretty. But I’m not quite sure I’d suit it.”

“What does it look like?” the lady next to David asked. David reaches into his pocket for his phone. It’s not there. Max is reminded of the weight in his left pocket. He looked back at Neil and Nikki, who giggled.

“Ah, I don’t have my phone. It’s probably back at home or in Max’s pocket.”

“You let him use your phone?”

“More like, he takes it and I don’t protest because I don’t really need it. I’ll see if he has it,” he turned to Max and said much louder, “Max, have you got the phone?”

Max didn’t want to acknowledge David, but he kind of wanted to see what the cafe people say in this situation. So he took the phone and chucked it behind him, where it landed conveniently on the counter. He followed by flipping the bird, then pretended to focus on something on his lap. 

“Thanks! Let’s see… I have progress photos and the finished product photos should be… here! Dolph has really gotten good at making clothes. He says it’s another form of art. I don’t disagree, look at what he makes-” David held the phone up for the cafe people to see. The counter person gasped, grasping at the phone. 

“Oh my god, that’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen! I don’t see how you say it wouldn’t suit you, this looks like the perfect color for your skin tone. And it looks like it’s fitted to you, too!”

“I was the mannequin because Gwen said no and Jasper was busy and we can’t afford a real one. He used a technique he called tissue paper fitting- it was an interesting experience. I’m still a little worried, though, my mother always said boys shouldn’t wear dresses.”

“Daisy, based on everything you’ve said about your mother, she’s the silliest person I’ve ever heard of. Dresses are for anyone who wants to wear them. You can grow your hair out if it makes you happy. And you can be whatever you want to be!”

“Thanks, Lucky, that’s really nice. I guess I just… well, I don’t know. Sometimes I just feel doubtful of what I can do and be. It’s really nice to have you guys to talk to about it.”

“We’ll be here to listen whenever you need us.”

Max looked at Nikki and Neil. They looked as confused as he was. 

“So, you said your friends Gwen and Jasper were wearing suits? Have they tried them on yet?”

“Yes, they look amazing. They’re wearing them to the Lake Lilac Social, hosted by the Flower Scouts this year. The Flower Scouts always require formal-wear in their events.”

“Who’re the Flower Scouts? And what’s the Lake Lilac Social?”

“The Flower Scouts are one of the 3 camps on Lake Lilac. The Lake Lilac social is the gathering of those camps. Kind of like prom, I guess.”

“Exciting! When is it?”

“I don’t know yet, they haven’t set a date.”

Max stood up, and Neil and Nikki followed suit. They threw their cups in the trash and Max left a tip on the counter, while the counter person, Lucky, apparently, waved enthusiastically telling them to come back soon. Max one-finger waved back, walking out the door. Neil and Nikki followed, and once they were out and the door was closed, they started the discussion.

“What in the world are we supposed to make of that?” Neil asked, climbing onto the motorcycle behind Max.

“I don’t think we are. I’ll be honest, I’m all about getting all up in David’s business, but this seems like something he needs to figure out on his own. You can’t learn a secret that hasn’t formed. After this all sorts out, though, David better watch his back. I need someone to bother.”

“What do you mean by that, Max?”

“I mean based on what he said and what the others said, he’s going through a change that either needs to be helped through or left alone. I don’t wanna touch that mess, and he’s got some pretty good new friends by the looks of it, so we leave it alone. In the meantime, we can sort out the romantic tension between Nerris and Harrison,” Max started the motorcycle and drove out of town. 

☠

As Max parked the motorcycle, Gwen and Jasper ran up to them.

“Have you guys seen David? We need him for a bit.”

“He’s a bit busy at the moment. He’s off, remember? No David until 3. But if it’s an emergency, he’s at the cafe in town. Have you guys seen Dolph?” Max replied as he helped Neil down. 

“Over at the Flower Scouts camp. He’s raiding their supplies and workspace.”

“Got it. Neil, Nikki, hop back on. We’ve got to get ready for tomorrow and Dolph still has our outfits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is roughly what Daisy's dress looks like!   
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/88/8c/bc/888cbc401fb39d00ee95b5f85ca08f05.jpg


	4. Jasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Woodscouts are dicks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im bad at describing music. im very sorry.

JASPER

As Max rode away, Jasper sighed. 

“You got a car, right?”

“Yeah.”

✰

Jasper sat in the passenger seat of the small car as the two counselors rode down the dirt path. Gwen’s radio played scratchy music that went out every few seconds. Jasper played with his hands as they drove. He really hoped David could come back to camp. If they didn’t get ready, they might lose the camp to the Woodscouts  _ again _ . Jasper groaned thinking about it. 

“I know. You think we could make another gamble? They never set foot here again if we win, we give up if they win?”

“They might fall for that, but that’s a gamble in itself. And the challenge they chose is so stupid, I think they might have brain damage. I mean, singing? What the hell?”

“Tell me about it. You’d think that now he’s older, he’d mature. But  _ noooo _ . The challenges and plans remain stupid as ever.”

They continued to discuss as they drove into town. They spotted the cafe and Gwen parked next to David’s car. They stepped out, and Gwen locked the doors. Jasper looked inside the large windows, immediately spotting David inside. He was laughing as he watched two other people slow dance, egging them on. Jasper wondered what the situation was. He followed Gwen to the door, the small bell ringing, and the person behind the counter tore their eyes from the scene inside to face the new customers. They smiled as the people continued to dance. 

“Hi, welcome to the Love Cup! What can I get for you?”

“We really need our friend, like, really bad. The red-haired one.”

“Oh, you mean Daisy! Daisy! Your friends are here!”

David turned to see them, a smile still on his face.

“Gwen! Jasper! What are you doing here? It’s my-”

“It’s the Woodscouts.”

David’s face fell. 

“Can’t you usually beat them without me?”

“They came up with the worst challenge yet- singing. And they have Dolph as leverage.”

David’s face fell more. 

“Is he safe?”

“I honestly don’t know. Dolph is delicate. The Woodscouts… you know how they are.”

David stood up.

“Lucky, Tulip, Dane, Hyacinth, Rose, I’ll see you later. I’ve got to go. Thanks for the lessons, though. I’ll be sure to remember.”

The person behind the counter smiled worriedly.

“Stay safe, Daisy.”

“Of course.”

David pushed past Gwen and Jasper, face turning dark. 

“Come on.”

David opened the door, and Gwen and Jasper followed. David’s entire demeanor changed. He was angry. Jasper could feel the wrath. David barely ever got this worked up. He only would for campers. Jasper got in Gwen’s car and they followed David’s. It only took them 9 minutes at the speed David was going. When they reached the camp, they saw that all of the campers were at the beach. Sounds came from that area. David ran ahead of them. Jasper and Gwen ran after him. The beach had all of the instruments from the music camp, and some of the campers were warming up and tuning. Max was tuning a bass. Neil was adjusting a microphone and doing something with his voice. Nikki was sitting at a drumset, stretching her arms. Ered held an electric guitar and was warming up her fingers. Nerris ran her fingers along a keyboard. Jasper saw David running up to Max, who pointed him to Neil. Neil, after a few words, gave David a microphone. Jasper took a bit but reached the setup. 

“Alright, we all know The Bidding by Tally Hall, right? We’ve practiced this. We have it down. If they want a second song, Thus Always to Tyrants. Finally, death bed. Got it? And if they still don’t give us Dolph, we resort to violence and Nikki can easily pin Pikeman down. Ered can take the other two while Gwen grabs Dolph. Does everybody understand the plan? Good. Ered, by the way, the sword is up here. Don’t kill them, we don’t want a lawsuit, but get some good cuts in. I’m sick and tired of them,” Max explained, as a boat pulled up to the shore. 

“Sick and tired of us? Oh, Max, you wound me!”

“Shut the fuck up and take your shot. You said this was a contest. Impress me.”

Pikeman’s brow furrowed. He snapped his finger and the Petrol guy climbed out of the boat and stood. Pikeman nodded and he started singing. Jasper had to admit, he had a nice voice, smooth and calming. As he finished his (very short) song, Max and the others got ready. Nikki tapped her sticks and the vocals started. Neil and David’s voices blended together seamlessly. The rest of the band started up, and the music blasted. They were talented and practiced, that much was obvious. As they played, Pikeman’s face twisted. He knew he lost. But he got a mischievous look. When they finished up, Pikeman clapped sarcastically. 

“Well, you have at least some skill. But I need more proof. Another song! 

Max’s scowl could’ve burned a hole through glass. But he motioned and the band switched the needed instruments for the song. The music of the instruments filled the air. It was a beautiful song. As they wrapped up, Pikeman shouted, “Encore! Encore!”

Max growled audibly. He stormed up to the mic.

“Eat shit, Pikeman! death bed!”

The band nodded and most set down their instruments. Neil adjusted his stance. David stepped back and took the ukelele handed to him. Nikki counted off and David and Max started. Max’s voice was different. It was smooth, losing the gravel. It was high and sweet. It was beautiful. Jasper had never heard him like this before. Neil came in, starting on the verse. It was a rap verse, and he killed it. Nikki’s beat was calming and pulled the song along. The ukelele pulled Max’s melody out. They ended, and Pikeman was speechless. He glowered. 

“Well, I think-”

“Shut the fuck up for once,” Max had tossed the sheathed sword to Ered, and Nikki was slowly standing, “And give us Dolph back.”

“Well, see here-”

Nikki charged. Ered followed. Gwen ran through the commotion and expertly weaved through the chaos. As Nikki taunted Pikeman, who was helpless, Ered easily held Petrol and Snake back. Gwen ran back with Dolph in her arms. Nikki and Ered followed, letting go of their prey. Pikeman looked utterly embarrassed. He’d been taken down entirely by women. He scowled, motioning as Petrol pushed the boat into the lake and the Woodscouts sailed off. Max huffed. David ran to Gwen who was inspecting Dolph. He looked rattled and a little beat up but mostly ok. Jasper walked over. Dolph was shaking slightly. 

“Are you guys taking care of him?”

They nodded, and Jasper nodded back. He ran back to Max and the other campers. Max was talking with Neil, and Nikki was helping the other campers pack the instruments. 

“Max! That was amazing. How did you get all this ready before we even got back with David?

“Dolph wasn’t at the Flower Scouts, and they said he was taken the second he got there. It’s like, a 2-minute ride between camps. The other campers told me the shit going on here, and we agreed to do this. Band camp is mandatory, remember? Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday we have practice. We had this prepared.”

“That’s really lucky. Dolph is back safe and sound now.”

“Yeah, and this already has 750,000 views on youtube. Anyway, you’ve got free time, you’re helping me but the rest of this away. Come on.”

✰

Gwen, David, and Jasper sat on their respective beds in the counselor cabin. David was in a nightgown, Gwen was wearing the softest pj’s Jasper had ever seen, and Jasper was in shorts and a t-shirt. He looked down at the phone in his hand, and the time read 1:03. Gwen yawned loudly. David sat tapping on his phone. Occasionally he giggled. 

“So, David, who’re those people from the cafe? Are they your new friends?”

“Yeah! I see them every morning at the cafe. They’re awesome.”

“Tubular. Uhh…” Jasper trailed off, forgetting what he was going to say. Gwen piped in. 

“You were talking about them teaching you something. What was that about?” Gwen asked the question, and Jasper nodded. David giggled like a little kid. 

“It was nothing! Just an inside joke…” he smiled, and Jasper got nervous. David went back to tapping on his screen. Jasper gave Gwen a look. She returned it. They had to tell him soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i drew some scenes from this and other chapters i might post them on my insta so uuh go follow @sorrensays on ig shameless self-promo


	5. Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stars are pretty...

DAISY

She was sitting at the end of the pier again. It was only sprinkling this time, and the water was covered in ripples. There was virtually no wind, which was odd for a storm. The stars were beautiful that night. She sat criss-cross applesauce, neck craned to look up at the constellations. The Milky Way was clearly visible. There were no camp stargazing activities planned, sadly, and the campers had a long day and were passed out in their tents. She just got this night to herself. Her hands mindlessly wove through her almost shoulder-length hair making little braids. Her bangs were tied back with a small yellow bow almost identical in color to her handkerchief. She sat content viewing the stars. Her mind flashed back to nicer memories of her past. Learning about the endless wonder of nature from her loving father, who accepted her open arms whenever she came to him with secrets and stories. She trusted him with all of her heart and came to him to confide in him whenever she needed to. He gave the biggest warm hugs that always made her smile, or at least feel better. He was her shoulder to cry on, her biggest supporter, and her most trusted friend. Memories of fights came up. ‘You give him way too much freedom! You never constrict him and he’s out of control!’ ‘He’s merely learning to stand up for himself. He finally summoned the courage to speak out against your tyranny because he knows his worth and his rights as a person.’ ‘He doesn’t have any rights! I am his mother, and he is the child, therefore I control him! He spends far too much time with you, that’s why-’ and the words went on and on, filling her head. Her father defended her, her mother wanted her locked in a cage. Eventually, somehow, her mother got a divorce and completely banned her from talking to or contacting her father. She let herself cry, teardrops leaking down her face and dripping down to soak into her clothing. She severely missed her father. All she wanted was to see him again. Her mother hid any and all contact information. She had no way to get it. She didn’t know if she had a right to that information, legally. She wished she did. She shook slightly. She looked back up again, letting the constellations comfort her. She could hear her father’s voice in her memory, explaining each constellation in detail, where to find it and what time of year it appeared. When she was little, she always had him tell her the story of Heracles and his constellation. Her father always laughed and told the story and his deep voice and Scottish accent always made her laugh when he voiced the girls and made her scoot the edge of her seat when he told the fight scenes with intensity. She smiled at those memories. Despite missing him, looking back on them always made her smile. She scooted back on the pier and adjusted her position to be laying down and looking straight up at the stars. One day she might see him again, she never knew. She perked up at the sight of a shooting star, quickly making a wish. She still believed in wishing on them, sue her. She laughed, remembering her father saying the same thing. It was during one of their monthly camping trip, just her and him. It was always her favorite time of the month, going camping. It relieved her of all of the stress put on her with her mom. Even now, going camping was the best thing she could do when she was stressed. It was just like her camping trips with her dad. Max may think it was ridiculous, but it was always so calming and made her feel so much better, just going through the motions of setting up camp and being along with nature brought her back to there and genuinely felt like home. It was what she did when she felt… what was the word… dysphoric. She did it when things got overwhelming, or when she was sad, and especially when she missed her dad. The next best thing, for when she didn’t time, was what she was doing now. Finding somewhere peaceful and open and admiring the beautiful stars. 

A hand tapped her shoulder. It was Neil, with a notebook in his hand.

“Do you mind if I join you?”

“Not at all.”

She sat up and moved a bit so there was room for him. He sat down next to her.

“So what are you doing out here? Other than crying, that is. Mind telling me what’s wrong?”

“I’m just missing someone. Someone who was very special to me. He’s not dead, or at least I don’t think he is.”

“I’m here to listen if you want to talk about it.”

“That would be nice. So, my mother was a very strict parent. She was adamant on me becoming something high-paying, a wealthy businessman or something. On top of that, I had zero privacy. No door, no phone, no friends either. If my grades got below an A-, I was in big trouble. I was expected to behave quote on quote ‘properly’, too. I did not enjoy my time with her at all, and I never told her anything. My father, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. He was loving and only expected me to do my very best, even if that wasn’t THE best compared to others. If my grades dropped, instead of yelling, he would ask me what I was struggling with and do his best to help me improve in the subject. He explained math problems I didn’t understand, helped me proofread my papers, and tried his best to explain social studies. What’s more, when I was with him, I felt safe. I got privacy and space, and he respected me and my rights as a person. And in return, I trusted him with my life. I would go to him with everything I needed to talk about, and he would hear me out. I barely kept any secrets from him, and the ones I did, he didn’t pry about. We had a wonderful bond. Since I was very little, he would always take me on monthly camping trips. Those camping trips were the highlights of my childhood. He taught me how to set up camp and all about nature and it’s many gifts and curses. He taught me survival skills should I ever get lost, and my best memories are the ones where he would teach me about the stars. He would tell me all about each constellation and how to find it in the sky, and sometimes he would tell me the stories. My absolute favorite was when he would tell the story of Heracles. He had a deep gruff voice almost identical to King Fergus from Brave. Accent and all. He even looked just like him. And those camping trips were always my getaway from my mother and everything else. That’s why camping is still my coping mechanism. I know you and Max think it’s silly to go camping to get away from a camp, but it just brings me back. And when I don’t have time to camp, I find somewhere peaceful to watch the stars. When I was 14, my mother somehow gained complete custody of me. She forbid me to talk to him or even contact him. And for 4 more years, life was basically hell. When I finally was able to get out of the house, I tried to find the cheapest college possible. Turns out that was clown school, but you all know that story. After dropping out of that, I found Camp Campbell. It was the perfect job for me. I like kids. I know lots about nature. I applied here, got the job, and the rest is history. But I haven’t seen my father in 10 years. No matter how hard I try, I can’t get my father’s location or contact information. My mother refuses to tell me, despite the fact that I’m now an adult and can make my own decisions. I don’t know if I’m even legally entitled to it, either. I really, really miss him.”

Neil had been silently nodding as he listened, and he spoke up now that she was finished.

“I know what it’s like to have split parents, but having that situation must be really tough. What was his full name?”

“Aaron Fergus Conway. Why do you ask?”

“No reason in particular.”

The silence stretched in between them, Neil jotting something down in his notebook. 

“You can see the Milky Way tonight. It’s quite beautiful.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Another silence.

“I’m tired. I’m going to bed now. Thanks for listening to me, Neil.”

“Not a problem. See you in the morning.”

They nodded and parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will have some domestic maxneil because i can and thats my coping mechanism >:) ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪


	6. Neil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil is smart and uses that to his advantage.

NEIL

As he watched David shuffle tiredly back to the counselor’s cabin, he checked his phone. He should have time to do a quick identity search. It was easy enough. There were only a few in the whole country with that specific name. 8 people. He quickly dismissed the ones that looked nothing like David. Then he remembered David mentioning that he looked just like King Fergus from Brave. Only one fit that description. He looked further into this guy’s history and papers. He had an ex-wife named Diana. He also apparently majored in astronomy. Interesting. Neil skirted through the guy’s papers. Social Security number. Didn’t need that. Credit card number. Not that either. Phone number. He’d take that once he knew if this guy was the one. And then he saw the paperwork. He’d lost custody of a 14-year old child named David. Bingo. Neil thanked the universe for his own genius. He jotted down the number and email and continued looking for something to tell him where he lived. Moving papers. Transaction paperwork for the new house. Address. Neil patted himself on the back. He decided to text the guy. For final confirmation and because it was 5 in the morning, so what the hell. 

_ Hello, sir, my name is Neil and I’m wondering if you are the father to a red-haired, green-eyed, and freckle-covered guy named David who you lost when he was 14 _

An almost immediate response made Neil perk up.

_ How on earth did you know that? _

_ So you are. You have my computer skills to thank for that. David happens to be a camp counselor at a camp I am attending. He confided in me about you and I’m a genius so I found you. _

_ Is this real?  _

_ It certainly is, sir.  _

_ How can I believe you? _

_ [selfiewithdavd.jpeg] Is this not your son?  _

_ Holy shit _

_ How is he?  _

_ He is currently doing quite well at Camp Campbell.  _

_ Camp Campbell? _

_ He works as a counselor here.  _

_ Correction, the founder was arrested on accounts of too many crimes to possibly count and David took over.  _

_ Does he know that you found me? _

_ From his account, he’s been forbidden to talk to or contact you. Despite becoming an adult, he was still not allowed your number or location, or any other contact information.  _

_ He just confided in me a few hours ago and does not know that I’ve found you. He’s quite asleep.  _

_ As you probably know, his birthday is in 15 days. _

_ I can see where you’re going with this _

_ From where you live, it would probably be a 10-hour drive. Are you willing to come to visit him on his birthday? _

_ 1 how do you know where I live??? _

_ 2 ABDOSJKULTELYD _

_ *absolutely _

_ 1 I looked at your papers and such, information on your new house, your ssn, ccn, etc _

_ 2 I will contact you further at a later date. If you have any more questions, don’t hesitate to ask.  _

_ I’m going to ignore the fact that you know way too much about me in supposedly a few hours than any human being should  _

_ That’s smart.  _

Neil shut his phone off and glanced at the horizon. The sun was rising. He knew to wait for morning and living off Monster and 3 espresso shots for the day would be much smarter than trying to get 30 minutes of sleep. He got up and walked the length of the pier before turning left and walking towards the mess hall. He stored the monster in the attic. 

✠

“What the hell are you doing in my tent?”

“If you don’t want me in your tent don’t hog the coffee maker, idiot.”

Neil paused his brewing to travel across the tent to Max’s bed. Max was sleeping again, having only woken up to say those words. He must be tired. Neil placed his hand on Max’s forehead, subconsciously feeling for his temperature. His hand moved up, feeling Max’s hair. He had forgotten how fluffy it was. Max shifted and Neil quickly got back to the other side of the tent. The espresso maker had done its job. Neil made his latte, resigning to having Monster later. He sat on the end of Max’s bed, sipping his drink. Max was cute when he slept. He didn’t look nearly as hostile. His face looked younger, too. More peaceful. Happier. He stared. After finishing the latte, he put his cup away and sat back down to play on his phone. An unread message from the guy.

_ Can you tell me a bit more about how he’s been doing?  _

_ I can send you a few more pictures. I can also tell you that he has survived quite a lot. He’s strong.  _

_ [davidandtheflamethroweraccident.jpeg] _

_ [davidaftergettinghitbyabusforthe5thtime.png] _

_ [hegotstabbedagain.jpg] _

_ [davidandthebigthree.jpeg] _

_ [davidslayingdanielforthe7thtime.jpeg] _

_ [happyshenaneginsfolder] _

_ We have an entire 3-inch binder full of documentation and polaroid pictures. These I’ve sent you are just the pictures on my phone. _

_ How in the hell is he alive after these photos?? _

_ Idk _

Neil stopped texting the guy in favor of working on his letter to Harvard. 

In the middle of that, David poked his head into the tent. Upon seeing that Neil was on Max’s bed, he stepped back out quickly.

“Sorry if I’m disturbing you two but breakfast is ready goodbye!”

Neil heard the steps running away before he could protest the assumption he and Max were- he shook his head. Leaning over Max, he shook him slightly and spoke softly.

“Max, wake up… Max, breakfast is ready. Max. Max.”

Max’s doe-like ocean eyes fluttered open half-heartedly to see Neil’s face. He mumbled something inaudible and lifted his arm to pat Neil’s head and mumble more, “Not right now… fluffy head…” then dropped his hand and continued snoring. Neil sighed and resigned to save Max some breakfast. He tucked Max’s arm back under the covers and pulled the covers up to his chin. He hesitated, then sighed and kissed Max on the forehead. He needed to stop lying to himself. 

At the mess hall, he opened his first can of monster. Not many people were awake yet, but the disgusting smells of Quartermaster’s cooking wafted through the hall. Nikki was already awake, knawing on a piece of raw meat probably gifted to her by one of her wolf friends. Nikki glanced up to see Neil and yelled in greeting.

“Neil! Look at what I got! It’s really tasty-”

Neil snatched it from her before she got herself sick. She yelped in protest, and Neil held it further out of her reach as she attempted to grab it back. Stepping back, he examined it to see what kind of meat it was. 

“Where in the hell did your friends get premium grade steak?”

“The store!”

“Of course.”

Neil walked to the kitchen, kicking Quartermaster out and dumping his breakfast. He disinfected the cooking supplies and got to work. It wasn’t often that he did this because he wasn’t normally up this early. He searched through the supply cabinet and fridge to see what he had to work with. Eggs. Bacon. Potatoes. Various other ingredients. He decided to go for the classic, bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns. He set to work making the hashbrowns and preparing the bacon. He shredded the potatoes, enough for all of the campers, and put 13 pieces of bacon aside, taking the first 4 and cooking them, then the next four, after putting the first four on plates. After putting those on plates as well, he put butter on a separate pan and started frying the potatoes as the last 5 pieces of bacon cooked. Eventually, after a bit more work, 13 plates were lined up with bacon and hashbrowns. Now, the eggs. It didn’t take long to cook eggs, and he was doing it over easy by default, so in no time, all of the plates had eggs on them. By now, there was banging on the other side of the metal thing separating the kitchen from the hall. He pressed the button and the thing rose, showing about 5 of the campers loudly complaining about the lack of food. They saw Neil behind the counter and rejoiced. Neil’s cooking was worshipped here. They barely ever got Neil to cook breakfast, or any meal, for that matter. He just didn’t want to cook for the whole camp. He had only done it today because he was in the mood. He pushed the line of plates into grabbing territory and almost instantaneously quite a few of them were gone. Neil looked to see if Max was there yet. He wasn’t. Nikki was already finished with her breakfast, though. She wandered over to the counter.

“You can’t have another serving.”

“You’re no fun.”

“I only made enough for everybody to have one serving.”

“David doesn’t need a meal.”

“Yeah, he does. And you don’t need a second.”

“I’ll steal it then.”

“No chance.”

Neil swatted Nikki’s hand away and grabbed the 5 plates left, thanking his time working as a waiter for the balancing skills. He closed the door to the hall behind him, leaving Nikki inside. He took some time to take in the day. It was a beautiful day, quite perfect for any outdoor activities. Neil was glad today wasn't an outside day anyway. He opened the counselor’s cabin door to see the three conversing. Gwen and Jasper were talking to David, who was hidden from view. The conversation was hushed, so Neil couldn’t hear much of it. They heard him come in and greeted him, seeing the good-looking food and automatically smiling.

“Neil, you’re the best.” 

“You know it.”

He handed out three plates, needing a double-take when he saw David.

“A skirt? That’s new.”

David laughed, waving off the comment and taking his food. Neil shrugged. He really didn’t care what David wore. He left that cabin to go to Max’s tent. 

Max was still sleeping but stirred and sat up when Neil came in. He, like everyone else, couldn’t help but smile when he saw the plates of real food. Neil chuckled, all too affectionate. Max looked undeniably cute, smiling with his tired face and bed-head and oversized shirt he had borrowed from Neil. Neil handed the boy the plate of breakfast and Max, with unseen energy, devoured the meal, while Neil sat on the end of the bed and ate his meal as well. Max got up and started getting ready while Neil finished his meal. Neil stared at Max and his brow furrowed.

“Max, you slept in your binder again?”

Max froze in his spot.

“Take it off and stretch. You know that’s extremely unsafe.”

Max sighed as Neil turned away. Neil heard the noises of undress and then a hum. He turned back to Max. He was stretching properly. Neil sighed. He loved Max, but he could be so stubborn at times. Max knew not to, so Neil imagined last night had to have been a pretty rough and dysphoric night. That might have been why he was so tired this morning. Neil got up silently, placing his plate on the ground. As Max finished stretching, Neil walked up to him and opened up his arms, silently welcoming Max in. Max stood still for a second before finging himself at Neil. Neil let Max burrow his face into his chest. Neil hugged Max silently, one hand running through his hair and the other still on his back. Max didn’t cry, but Neil could sense his sadness. He just stood, waiting until Max had had enough. Eventually, Max stepped back and Neil let him go. 

“Did you enjoy breakfast?”

“Yeah, it tasted like heaven. You’re amazing.”

Neil smiled and thought back to when he had first met Max. Comparing that Max and the Max of now in his head made Neil laugh. 

“What the fuck are you laughing at?”

“Just thinking about when I first met you. You were a little shit.”

Max slapped Neil’s shoulder playfully. 

“I’m still a little shit, don’t underestimate me. Now, let’s go see what shitty drama activity we have to put up with today.”

“Alright.”

And they walked to the hall, ready to start the day. 

⚝

“Max, give me more emotion. You’re acting like a rock.”

“Fuck you, Discount Shakespeare.”

“Can you please act the least bit sad? You don’t even have to act devastated- just act like you care that your mother just died. Be the Shounen Protagonist.”

“Oh no. My fake mother just died. Boohoo.”

“That’s it. You’re being moved to drama turg. Neil, you’re getting a partner.”

“THANK YOU.”

Max ran off the stage to Neil and breathed a sigh of releif. 

“I’ve been trying to get him to kick me off all day.”

“And you got him so mad he made you my assistant. You would be virtually useless here. I do my job and don’t need help. Good job.”

“Getting out of work is my specialty. You wanna ditch this place and burn papers?”

“Yeah, I do. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay we stan supporting bfs even if he ain't his bf yet (i swear ill make it happen somehow and it will be executed *beautifully*) 
> 
> also kinda stuck on which character to pov next so if ur early give me suggestions lol
> 
> (ALSO EDIT) plz if you bind, bind safely, and always stretch properly after!! I had a friend who cracked a rib because he didn't bind safely. I will be addressing the consequences of Max's actions in future chapters. Sorry for the downer add-on I just had to say this. uwu Luv u all! see you next chapter!


	7. ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello again, old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boohoo cracker

MAX

“Nikki! Streamers! Neil, get that cake ready! Dolf, good work on the decorations! It’s looking good! Gwen, get the fuck outta the corner and start doing shit! Why am I the one leading this shit when you're supposed to be our adult figure? And Space Kid?”

Space Kid turned up to look at Max, who was dolling out orders from a step stool as he decorated the window.

“Yes?”

“You’re doing great. Keep up the good work.”

Now secure in the knowledge that the rest of the idiots here would work harder in spite of the fact that Space Kid of all people had gotten a compliment. He hopped down from his step stool and scooted it over to the next window. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


End file.
